My MVP
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Alternate Reality, What If they're just simple High school students? Without being worried about war? Sports is the way most students live by in this school and as for now, the game is far from over as our heroes are just beginning to heat things up. This story is currently ON HOLD.
1. Prologue: The Beginning Line up

_**- The Match has only started and It's far from being over-**_

* * *

_**Author's note: **_This story has no relevance to the Anime/Manga of Gundam seed. I just thought that it would be fun to write it.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any rights on Gundam Seed and I'm merely, only a fan... :)

* * *

**- Prologue: The Beginning Line up -**

* * *

"_ Alright!_ " A blonde said excitedly as she made a run for it.

" _Nice one, Cagalli!_ " Her teammates cheered, The blonde nodded in acknowledgment and made a thumbs up to the team.

It was a match of wits, In the game wherein you must fight your way to your goal as It fires up our spirits and wherein your only target is your goal...Literally...This is the game of Soccer.

The defense of their opposing team was immense and tight. There is hardly a chance or an opportunity to make a goal, The game is tied 3-3, There is hardly isn't any time to catch up. The blonde's team are trailing by one if they're ever expecting victory, But unfortunately for them, the ball is in the possession of the opposing team.

" _Focus, Cagalli...Don't fret now..._" the blonde thought to herself and closed her eyes. She then took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. " _Alright..._" She said as the opposing team made their move. Only a few seconds remaining in the game, Things were being desperate between the two teams.

" I_ won't let you make a goal!_ " The blonde said as she made a dash out on the field and get back the soccer ball in their possessions_._

Many tried to stop her advance, but all failed to do so as she managed to easily dodge them due to her dexterity and cunning, And right then, In an instant she came face to face with her opponent, The enemy, still shocked at the blonde's speed, became distracted. Then, the blonde took the opportunity and took the soccer ball in an instant from the enemy, giving her _thank_s, she made a ran for it towards the goal.

Many tried to intercept, but she managed to do outrun and outsmart them by slowing down first, causing the opposing players to hit one another before making a dash towards her target. Amused she looked back and saw that they're now coming again after her.

That made her irritated a little as she look back to where she was going, she saw their opponents made a wall, using their bodies...to block her advanced. At first Cagalli was pissed and began to slow down her pace and think, It was hard to think of a solution, especially since the time was running out, It really added the tension in the field.

Then suddenly an auburn haired girl entered her line of vision, which gave the blonde an idea, she began to pick up the pace and silently signaled to the auburn haired girl to run to the left, the girl followed and began rushing towards the goal.

Only a few meters left to the wall of three players, The blonde never stop her advanced, they thought for a minute that she wouldn't stop.

The blonde determinedly timed her strike since every move and second counts as vital at this match. Then she suddenly and unexpectedly passed the ball to the left, much to the enemies surprised, the enemy became dazed at the sudden move. then the blonde made a sudden turn to the right, which then caused confusion to the enemies.

Cagalli looked back, " _Idiots..._" She taught to herself with a wide smile. But her smile quickly turned to a frown as she glanced at the clock, with only fifteen seconds remaining, they really have to pick up the pace.

Now the two girls continued to advance, in separate ways, to the enemies goal. which is now almost a few meters away. Then the auburn haired girl was being strictly guarded as she barely managed to keep the ball intact to her.

The blonde was signaling to pass it to her but it was hard to do so with lack of space, their was a little space, between their enemies legs...It was risky but it was desperate...after all, It's win now or tie-breaker later.

Taking this as her only chance, she passed the ball and shoved it using all her power. It passed between the other girls legs then at the same time, The blonde caught the ball and made a run towards the goal as the crowd went wild.

Then she made her way to the middle with a good distance away. she stopped as the goal keeper watched her eagerly. She looked back and saw that they're far away from sight and then she glance towards the timer.

Now only _5_ seconds left, Desperately, she now uses up all her strength and sent the ball hurling towards the goal.

The crowd all watched in awe, as they watched the ball, So did all the players. The blonde gulped and silently hoped and prayed that it hits.

Time was really running out and the tension is heating up.

_...3...2..._

Now the ball is near the goal, The goal keeper made a run for it on the side. Attempting to block the ball.

_...1..._

Then she fell to the ground, but it came short as the soccer ball hits the net and made the goal. Then the game sounded that it was over and the crowd went wild, applauding and cheering like never before.

Even the blonde, couldn't believe what has just happened as she came sinking to the ground in exhaustion and relief...

A few seconds later she came to her senses and made a proud smile as her teammates came, running towards her joyously. " _Goal! _" She said as she raised her fist up in the sky.

" _Way to go, Cagalli! You really showed them whose boss! _" The Auburn haired girl said excitedly as she ruffled, Blonde's hair.

"_ Hey! _" She complained then she laughed along with the others... " _I wouldn't have done it by myself...I would fail without your help, Milly! _" She said, then she looked at the other nine members. " ._..And Everyone_! " she added as she stood up and stared at the sky.

Then she looked back at her team, " _Everyone! This is only the beginning and It's a great start this year! Let's keep this up and do our best as We will fight our way to the championship!_ " The blonde said as she raised her right hand to the sky, as everyone cheered, " _Yeah!_ " in agreement.

" _I know We can do it!_ " She said as she closed her right hand staring at the sun. " _I'm positive..._" She taught then she looked back at the team. " _If were always a team...Together, like this..._" she taught to herself, with determined eyes.

* * *

**- My M.V.P. -**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I tried to make it as long as possible, But It's still too short. I hope it's not dull...there really ain't much character interactions yet...That will happen later at the next following chapters...and It'll be quite longer.

Does it still feel like a Gundam seed story...? Ha, ha guess it doesn't, but how do you think this story is? It looks like a different Anime instead though...

A little Fact, The reason why the title name is **My M.V.P.** is not because it's a soccer story. Also soccer is not only the sport here...the reason why the tittle is...? It's a secret, I'll reveal it to a later chapter.

Thanks for reading this chapter.


	2. Chapter I: Downfall and Uprisings

_**- My M.V.P. -**_

* * *

_I would like to thank, **CagsZala** for sending me a note :) This story is for you... Hope you'll like it, I also thank all those who reviewed and the alerts...sorry to keep you waiting... Hope this is worth the wait. Read and Review... ^_^_

* * *

_- **We move as one, we think as one, Because we are one.** -_

* * *

" It's another nice day here in ORB ain't it, Murrue? "

" It truly is, Mwu...It's another nice day for an intense game of soccer and things are beginning to heat up! "

" Here live on ORB High University fields, Both teams are getting ready for the main event...Now everyone, we thank you for your continued patronage and thanks for your feedbacks...It is well appreciated and we are sorry for the late replies. "

" We are truly sorry..."

" But the match has now begun...Now just like our lovable, Instructor Miss Murrue said, The game is heating up...One team will have to say goodbye to the tournament and the question is...who will that be? Who will be the team to climb up to the semi-Finals? "

" I'm excited as you are! Since it already has been awhile...Now let us stop boring you and let's get on with it in the match, Hope you'll look forward to this...Sorry for the long wait! "

* * *

" **Game on!** "

* * *

**Chapter One: Downfall and Uprisings**,

* * *

" _Athha!_ " A magenta haired girl yelled, as she is currently being pursued by multiple players and can barely keep the ball in place.

" _Allster! Back down a little and pass it to someone near you! Sorry, but I'm busy at the moment!_ " Cagalli yelled back, As she too is currently being strictly guarded.

The opposing team seems to be closing any opening towards Cagalli.

" _Darn it! They're really giving us a hard time.._." Cagalli thought to herself as she tried to think of ways to advance.

Flay has barely manage to keep it up, when suddenly another Blonde haired girl yelled back, much to Flay's happiness. " _Allster! Over here! I'm free!_"

Flay looked back and smiled as she suddenly turned back, " _Stellar, heads up!_ " She yelled as the blonde nodded, She kicked the ball towards the blonde.

Stellar jumped high and caught it easily as she steadily made her way towards the goal.

The opposing team looked in awe at their performance, Flay, being the girl she is boasted, " _Surprised_? " She said with a wave of her hand. The others looked at her.

" _I don't blame you, Our Team is like a Thread...Like we are connected by one another.._." She said.

" _We move as One..._" Cagalli said.

" _We think as One..._" Stellar added.

"_Because we are One, and all!_" Flay finished, Even though they are from one another it's really though as they know what's going on between them.

The others were still at awe, with their mouths wide open. Flay smiled in amusement.

Then suddenly the opposing teams leader came with a stern yell, made the others move. " _What are you doing you idiots? Get a move on!_ Focus! " She yelled.

The others went scampering off as fast as they could, Flay pouted at the sudden intrusion, ruining her fun.

Then the Leader eyed Flay, Flay simply responded by raising an eyebrow. " _You say you're like a thread...Hmph, That means you can be easily cut apart and break. " _The Leader said as she made her way to the goal.

Flay was very pissed with her mouth wide opened, " _Why...That...DARN, Her! Just who does she think she is? _" She taught to herself, screaming in frustration. Then she hastily catch up with them.

During that time, Stellar was being blocked by almost everyone of the opposing team, But with her ability she manage to evade them all. As if she's gliding through the air.

She was already near the goal, she saw an opening and she suddenly stopped, Focused her strength and kicked the Ball hard.

All the other Players watch as the ball went flying towards the goal, The goalkeeper could only watch and evade the ball due to the strength and velocity, Then the ball hit the net making a Goal.

Stellar smiled as she manage to successfully made a goal. Then the matched was stopped for the second half. She was happily greeted by her teammates for her effort.

Stellar smiled happily and gratefully at her friends.

* * *

While on the other side, the Opposing team's leader looked like she is scheming something. " So they're a group who thinks and moves as one...If I cut a part up on the thread will they fall apart...? " She taught with an evil glare.

* * *

_- **first half is now over...But the story isn't, Let's continue this to the next half **-_

* * *

" Well, what do you think of the match, Ms. Murrue? " Mwu asked.

" I have to say It's a great start...The game score is 2-1, Our school is leading_...But I fear that something bad will happen..._" She replied whispering the last part.

" _Really? How so?_ " Mwu asked quietly as he bent over to hear her closely, "_Tell me._ "

" _It's Just a feeling..." _She whispered_. " Probably just excited, That's all...Don't worry about it. "_

Then she calmed down._" _Now our dear watchers...(_Readers._) The second half is about to begin..." She said as the crowd cheered.

* * *

- **At the Locker room** -

* * *

" _Are you, alright?_" Cagalli asked as she saw Stellar Spacing out.

" _Huh?_ " Stellar uttered as she looked up surprised, Cagalli offered her a bottle of water. She took it, " Thanks..." She added with a smile then she drink it.

Cagalli sat beside her, " Is there something troubling you? " She asked as Stellar shook her head.

" Sorry...But...I guess I just have a terrible feeling as if something bad will happen..." Stellar said as she looked down.

Cagalli softly patted Stellar's back reassuringly, " _The pressure is all making us tense...Even the best of us! Don't worry! We'll work it all out...Together!_ " She said with a smile as Stellar nodded and smiled back.

Then they heard the warning bell, signaling the start of the next half.

" _Looks like it's starting...Stellar, Lets go!_" Cagalli said as she sped away.

Stellar stood up and was about to follow, then suddenly she felt nauseous again. " _I still feel odd..._" she said restlessly then she shook her head.

" _Stellar pull yourself together...I still feel that there will be trouble...But I will, protect everyone...I swore..._" She said as Cagalli screamed, _" Stellar, Come on!_"

Stellar looked up and ran towards the field, yelling, " _Yeah, Coming! Stellar's Coming!_ "

Without further delay, second half begun...

* * *

**- Start of Second Half -**

* * *

" _What is this weird presence? It's like they're a different team..._" Cagalli thought to herself as she noticed that their opponents started feeling ominous towards them.

The opposing team is really giving it their all this half. They also have the ball.

Unlike the others, The Leader of the opposing team handled the ball well. It was a tough challenge. She was very agile and has her own tricks at her sleeve.

Cagalli went on ahead and faced her, blocking her advance, " _Like I'll let you, without a fight!_ " She spoke.

Then the Leader smiled wickedly, She moved her hand swiftly as If she was shoving Cagalli aside, And made a ran for it. " _Looks like you've got something on your eyes..._" She said as she smirked.

" _Huh?_ " Cagalli uttered then suddenly she felt something burn within her eyes. Making her winced in pain. " _Darn you! That was a cheap shot!_ " She said groaning in pain as she continued to rub her eyes.

The Leader was sly, as she manage to threw sand in her eyes without being to obvious.

The crowd was curious about what happened to Cagalli, since she stopped moving and at that time even her teammates worry.

Cagalli shook her head and blinked repeatedly in order to remove the sand to regain her clear vision.

Milly, Who was the nearest to her came running, " _Are you alright, Cags?_" She asked as Cagalli raised her hand. " _Yeah...Just caught something in my eye..._" She said still blinking repeatedly.

" _Go! Go on and catch her!_ " She said as Milly nodded, " _Looks like that witch is tricky.._." She said as she made a run for it.

She herself run towards the other side blindly, Still rubbing her eyes, Her vision still blurry.

By that time, Flay was the next one to intercept. " _What did you do to her, you Witch!_ " She said making the enemy pout, " _Who're you calling a witch!_" The Leader said Kicking the ball, as it flew high in the sky.

Flay watched as the ball went above her head, " _No way! How'd she do that, when she didn't even hit the ball that hard? It's Impossible that the ball could be that light!_ " She thought in awe.

When she regained her consciousness the Leader pass by her side, smirking at Flay. " _Too slow..._" she voiced.

The Leader recaptured the ball and continued to move forward. Flay was till out of it when she registered what happened on her mind, she glared angrily and chased the Leader, " _Darn that, Witch!_ " She said clenching her teeth.

The Leader was already very close to the goal.

Asagi Caldwell was the goalkeeper of the ORB High's _Female_ Soccer team. She was just about to prepare when suddenly the ball strike unrealistically fast. She has barely moved and the ball came hurling at the side of the net exploding...( _Literally, it popped._)

Asagi came closer and picked up the ball..." _Huh?_ " She uttered as she held out the flattened ball.

"_Oops...Looks like I don't know my own strength..._" The Leader said as she swayed her long hair. Meanwhile, Flay has her tongue out in disgust.

" _Show off! You want me to kick your face! You Witch!_ " She uttered softly, the Leader turned her head to look at her as Flay hummed, looking the other way.

When the Leader's Attention focus on Asagi getting a new ball, Flay stick her tongue out again, Irritatingly.

She was so pissed that she was really going to kick her, Good thing one of her teammates managed to hold her back.

A little while, all the players move back to their positions.

* * *

Asagi kicked the ball towards Flay and that started the game once more, The game is now tied, 2-2.

Flay was being heavily guarded by the opposing team, as well as it's Leader.

When the Leader managed to met Flay head on, She tried to repeat her cheap shot. But it failed as Flay already predicted the attack as she quickly shielded her eyes.

Then she quickly passed the ball by as the Leader's left side, much to the enemies surprise.

Stellar easily got the ball and made a dash towards the goal.

The enemies were still a bit baffled, as Flay decided to boast, " _Sorry, but not today, for the second time, Witch..._" She said with a wide smirk as the Leader scoffed at her before she went after Stellar.

Flay too followed, laughing along the way. Sticking out her tongue again, much to the Leader's nerve.

Meanwhile, Stellar has easily managed to evade the enemies attacks and passed their defenses in ease.

When She realize that she was in a bind she passed the ball on the gap of the opponents legs and Milly caught it on the other side.

Though, Milly was on the far at the right side of the goal, It was a great distance, almost perfect.

She kicked the ball in full force, If lucky it would hit the far left corner of the net.

Meanwhile the opponent's goalkeeper was getting ready to block the ball's advance, expecting the ball to hit on the left, the goalkeeper did not expect a frontal assault.

She was so distracted that she did not notice, Cagalli's advance. The moment the ball was on the center of the goal. Cagalli sent the ball, hurling on the right side of the net.

The assault was successful, earning Cagalli's team a goal.

The game score is now, 3-2, With ORB high leading.

The opposing team called for a time out, There is only less than a minute in the game.

The other Team was getting desperate. They were about to use their last trump card.

Cagalli's team were cheering happily. While everyone was busy planning their strategy.

Suddenly, Stellar had that terrible feeling in the gut again.

She unconsciously gazed at the opposing teams side of the goal.

She watched eagerly as she saw the Leader, replacing the soccer ball...

She shrugged the feeling away and thought for a second, " _Maybe it just broke like the first one..._"

So she turned a blind eye towards the team and soon she listened eagerly at their planned strategy and also laugh as Flay told her jokes about her_Witch_...

* * *

The game was about to start. Asagi came running back to the group coming from the rest room.

She suddenly gazed at the opponent's side. They were switching shoes and they look heavy.

" _There you are..._" Cagalli uttered as she saw Asagi coming to them. Relieve to see her on time.

" _Sorry! Sorry! I was caught up by what our opponents were doing.._." Asagi said as she catch her breath.

" _And what were they doing?_ " Milly asked as Asagi shrugged her shoulders.

" _I saw them switching on some heavy looking shoes..._" Asagi manage to breath out.

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow and looked curiously. " _I wonder why?_ " She asked the group.

" _Why are they even bothering on changing their shoes than planning their strategies?_ " She asked the group again.

Suddenly Flay got an Idea, " _Ohh, I've got one!_" she said excitedly as the whole group turned to her.

"_It's because they've got a long way to go before they reach us! " Flay said standing up waving her hands. " They need new pairs of shoes since it'll be a long walk...Get it?_ " she added as she started to laugh, the others joined afterwards.

" _Well, that was quite harsh..._" Cagalli managed to breathe out.

" _Or maybe they've got a long way back home, crying in defeat._ " Milly added.

" Nice one! " Flay said cheering.

" _Oh, Come on, Milly not you too._" Cagalli said.

" _Oh, relax. They deserve it! Especially that witch of a Leader cheater!_ " Flay added with a grin.

Cagalli was about to retaliate what she just said, But then she sighed and nodded. " _Well I guess that cheater does deserve that._ " She added as she rubbed her still itchy eyes that still hurt a little.

" _See? You Agree?_ " Flay said laughing, soon the whole group can't help but laugh seeing Flay so amused.

Stellar too, laugh slightly, but she was still restless.

She stop laughing and thought for a while. " _Why did they change the ball? Now they suddenly change their shoes to heavy looking ones...?_ "

" _Maybe there's more to that, than what meets the eye?_ " She wondered. " _Don't tell me...Could it be that..._" She was shocked at the sudden ring of a bell, signaling the start of the game.

" _Alright, Guys! Let's not get all carried away. Don't underestimate them. Who knows what's on their minds. They may have planned something. Don't be careless...Let's give it our all..._" Cagalli said as she held out her right hand.

The others followed and formed a circle. Soon they raised their hands and cheered. " _Go, Team_! "

Then soon they all stood up and went to the field, to their respective positions.

* * *

It is now the highlight of the entire game. This match will determine which group will join the semifinals in the nationwide sports, University Festival. Which will soon happen in a few months.

The game is time, it was the opponents side to deliver and the crowd is going wild.

Then it all began in an instant, as usual the Leader led the other group, and they're pursuing to the goal. But unlike the first, she was moving slower.

Milly was the first to stop her advance, but soon failed as she was stop by the other players, making the Leader pass in ease.

The Leader turned to the left, going towards Cagalli's Direction.

" _Why do I have, this funny feeling that she's not after the goal...?_ " Stellar thought for awhile, then she followed the Leader.

She look at the ball then to the Leader's shoes. " _Could it be that the reason that she's slower is because her shoes are way to heavy...? Beneath that Leather hide, I think It's made with a steel frame._ " She thought.

" _And the ball, I Think it just as heavy, Unlike the first...Wait...Don't tell me...That the other ball was really lighter? That's why it popped...Because it's all air inside...and this one...There's probably cement on this one..._" She suddenly thought as she sped up.

" _If that's really it...Hadn't the referee seen this through? Or Maybe they're with them? If thats the case...Then this match is unfair..._" She thought as she managed to move closer to the Leader.

" _They're pretty desperate, I think that they're attempting to injure one of our players, saying that it'll be an accident. After all, In order to play...You have to have a team of eleven..._"

" _And If that's really a cement filled ball then it would injure someone badly! Oh, god! Wait...She's planning on hurling that ball towards Cagalli!_" She thought.

And she was right, because she saw the Leader made the move, she kick the ball hard, towards Cagalli.

" _No! I won't let her hurt our MVP!_" Stellar thought as she sped past the Leader and towards Cagalli. She pushed Cagalli down to the field, taking the damage as her own.

" _Stellar!_ " Cagalli uttered, Shocked as she fell down to the grass covered ground, she saw Stellar got hit by the ball in her left knee.

Stellar fell to the ground, wincing in pain. The referee postponed the game.

Most of the players went towards the injured Stellar and looked at her curiously.

" _Guess I was correct..._ " She thought as she rolled to her side and force to sit up.

She felt a sharp pain from her left leg as she did so, making her fell back to the ground, as she held her leg.

" _Damn it! I think it's broken..._ " She thought and tried to stand up again.

" _Come on, Stellar! I can't let the whole team's dream down..._" She thought as she determinedly tried to stand up, with all her strength, Ignoring the pain.

The referee asked if she was alright as the whole crowd was anxious.

Stellar nodded, hiding her pain. With closed lips, she clenched her teeth to ignore the throbbing pain.

While the others was occupied, the Leader changed the ball to a normal one. Hiding the evidence.

The others didn't see, but Stellar saw this well, yet she went silent about it. Fearing that the referee might be on their side.

She also did not want a fight. She shrugged it off and her pain as if nothing happened. Though she did cursed her...silently.

Cagalli called time out and went towards Stellar.

" _Stellar! Are you alright? Did you break something?_ " she asked worriedly as she assisted Stellar to the bench.

Stellar sat down slowly, " _No..._" She lied. She didn't want the team disqualified because of her.

" _Just a little numb on my left knee..._" She added as she placed a hand to her injured knee, she showed a right smile to hid the pain.

" _I saw her switched the soccer ball..._" Cagalli said as the whole team went to look at her.

" _I'm sorry...I didn't know that it had a steel frame quickly...I could've warned everyone._ " Stellar said as Cagalli went towards her and held her shoulder and flashed a reassuring smile.

" _Why are you saying sorry? I'm sorry for not being observant as you...you even risked yourself for me..._"

The other members looked at the two confusedly. The two blondes smiled as they began to explain everything.

* * *

Though they all wanted to kick the Leader's face, they ignored the urge and tried to think of a way to continue playing...fast.

There must be eleven members per team. Unfortunately, they don't have a substitute.

Then admist their tough situation, Stellar thought of a plan, " _Asagi, Let me be goalkeeper!_ " she said as Asagi nodded.

" _As much as possible, keep the ball away from me, I'll act as if nothing happened._" Stellar said.

Cagalli was against it, " _But that maybe bad for your knee...and what if your knee gets hit and get more damage than what it already has?_"

But Stellar shook her head and insist, " _Believe in me! Please...I won't let this ruin our chance at championship...I can do this...Trust me!_ "

Cagalli wants to protest but by the face Stellar was making she gave in and nodded. " _Alright...but don't push yourself._ "

Stellar nodded, " _Thanks..._" Then Asagi gave the goalkeeper's outfit as they switch places.

" _Alright, Our goal is to make sure that the opposing team won't make a goal...As much as possible, keep them away until the time runs out._" Cagalli said as the team nodded.

The referee asked if they were alright and they all nodded and then after awhile, they signaled the start of the game again.

" _**Go Team!**_ " They all cheered as they went towards their respective positions.

* * *

Stellar was acting well that they all thought that nothing happened, but a cramped.

And the last minutes of the game went on as if nothing ever happened.

The Leader now made the move, Cagalli looked at her, determined to take revenge on what tricks she played on her and Stellar's injury.

But what really irritated her was that those faults has been completely ignored.

The referees turned a blind eye towards everything that was happening around lately.

She tried to intercept the Leader's advance but she was stopped by the other members of the opposing team.

" _Darn it!_ " Cagalli mumbled as the Leader smirked at her as she passed by.

Cagalli turned and tried to chase her, but failed to do so, as she was being guarded by a wall of players.

Milly tried her luck but soon as she came near the Leader, An enemy unexpectedly pinned her down, hard.

" _Milly!_ " Cagalli yelled as she and the entire crowd, they all watched as it was ignored by the officials.

That made Cagalli's blood boil, She then charge her way towards Milly, dodging the other players.

The other players tried to stop Cagalli but was stunned at the look of her burning, determined eyes.

Cagalli was more agile and focused than usual, she easily outrun her pursuers and helped Milly get up, before they went towards the Leader.

Flay joined them on the chase, " _That cheater, You Alright, Milly?_ " She asked as Milly nodded.

" _Yeah, it's okay...they could do everything they want knowing that the event officials are on their side..._" Milly added.

Flay looked at the referees and glared at them, " _Just how much did those witches pay? Anyways, I swore that those fools won't work here anymore._ "

" _Don't be too harsh, Let's go..._" Cagalli said as the other two nodded as they trail behind.

Now only seconds remaining , the other group was desperate to land a goal to turn the match to a tie-breaker.

The Leader was still quite too far to insure a hit, though there is a chance.

Then Cagalli had unexpectedly managed to catch up with her. " _Give it up, it's impossible to win if you play dirty._ " She said as the Leader smirked at her.

" _Actually it will be, besides...your little goalkeeper is still injured and is clearly hiding it...I wonder if she could take...THIS!_" She said as she kicked the ball hard, Hurling the ball towards the goal.

Stellar took a defensive stance as she patiently waited the ball and focused.

Sweat was forming on her forehead as the pain was unbearable, She could barely stand up.

Nevertheless, She focused herself and closed her eyes, feeling the wind's movements to know where the ball would hit.

" _Got it! _" Stellar said as she went on to get the ball.

Everone watched in anticipation and anxiety, it all happened in an instant.

Then Stellar went diving to the ground, her knees to the ground, Her hands on her stomach and her head hang down. She hid the fact that she was wincing in pain as her knees fell to the ground.

Moments later she looked at the field were all were looking anxiously at her, she showed a bright smile as her arms loosen to reveal the ball within her hands.

She tried her best to stand as she shakily stood up, proud and tall, as she held and raised the soccer ball high in the sky as time runs out.

Cagalli's team cheered in delight as they went near, Stellar. and hugged her.

Meanwhile, Cagalli watched as the Leader sink to the ground, mumbling to herself.

" _Why? Why did we lose, when I've tried my best...with everything I could think of?_" She said.

" _Not everything..._" Cagalli said as she offered the Leader a hand to help her up.

The Leader watched her confusedly as Cagalli smiled before she spoke, " _You cannot gain anything by cheating and playing dirty tricks._"

" _To truly win, one must play in order to gain experience, either you win or lose...In fact their are no winners or losers...We're here right now, people, Who love to being together with the love and passion for this sport...were simply here to have fun._" Cagalli said with an encouraging smile.

The Leader down in embarrassment, soon Cagalli kneel down one knee, beside her. it shocked the Leader as Cagalli held her shoulder with another reassuring smile.

" _All of us, learn in every match...even me...even you...You learned an important lesson, in that case, we're all winners!_" Cagalli said as she stood up, she offered her hand again.

The Leader looked up at her, her eyes teary as she took Cagalli's hand, " _Thank you and sorry..._" she said as Cagalli pulled her up.

They looked at each other and smiled as they shook hands. " _I'll accept this defeat with a smile..._" The Leader said as she backed away and slowly turned around to walk away.

With one last grateful glance she stopped and spoke, " _I didn't want this too happen, We don't deserve to be champions...but for you guys...I'll be cheering you to the championship._ "

Cagalli nodded as the Leader nodded back and spoke one last time before she sped off, to the other side.

" _Please tell your goalkeeper that we're sorry..._"

After the match, They bought Stellar to the hospital...

* * *

_**- Three Hours Later, at the Hospital. -**_

* * *

Cagalli sat down on a bench outside, nearby Stellar's room.

Her head hang down as one hand was on her knee as the other was on her forehead as she began to think, " _Can we really have the chance to the finals?_"

She stayed like that for awhile as she closed her eyes and take a deep breath and sighed.

Unaware of everything around her, she hadn't notice that someone was watching her.

" _Cagalli?_ " A voice called out. It was a guy, Is there anything troubling you? " He asked as she gently place a hand on her shoulder.

Cagalli shook her head and looked up and saw the guy sat down beside her. Looking at her, concerned.

" _It's not me...It's just...Stellar cannot be with us on the next match._ " She said as the guy looked confused.

" _I couldn't watch your match since we had our own problems in our team...Did something happened to her badly? I only knew you won so I congratulate you...but I didn't know that there was a problem...can you tell me?_ " He asked as Cagalli nodded.

Then Cagalli told the guy what happened a little earlier, the match and the doctor's diagnosis.

* * *

**_- Flashback, Stellar's room. -_**

* * *

" _I'm sorry...but I'm afraid that you cannot participate on the next game..._" The doctor said as she looked at the papers containing Stellar's medical charts.

Stellar had her head down as Flay complained, " _But the game is still quite far, doctor! It's still a couple of months away!_" she said as the doctor shook his head.

" _I'm afraid that she'll need more than that, my dear...It'll take her at least four months or so with this kind of injury to fully recover..._" He said as he showed the X-rays on Stellar's knee to the group.

" _Her knees was badly injured, looking at the charts...I was even surprised and amazed that she manage to stand up...It must've been very painful..._" The doctor added as he looked at Stellar.

" _To be able to stand up in this state and fight till the end, though the pain must've been unbearable...It truly is a loss to lose a very promising player..._" The doctor said as the whole group looked down.

" _She'll have to stay here for a few more weeks and at school, she'll have to take a break in all sport activities for the time being._" He said as he started to turn around towards the door.

" _Who know? Maybe she'll manage to play in the, Finals? But for now you have to reach that goal without her company...I wish her a fast recovery..._" The doctor added as he looked at the group once more before taking his leave.

* * *

_**- End of Flashback -**_

* * *

" _Then he left the room after we said our thanks...I couldn't bare seeing Stellar so out of it...I went outside afterwards and here I am...thinking of what to do..._" Cagalli said as she rested her head on the guys shoulder as the guy patted her back softly.

" _Since, Stellar can't play in the next match...You lack a player...and you don't have a substitute..._" The guy said as Cagalli looked at him, curiously.

" _It's over..._" He said dejectedly. He receive a smack on the shoulder by the blonde. " _Ouch!_ " he winced.

" _And here I thought that my brother will help me...geez...Kira you are such a negative thinker..._" Cagalli said as Kira laughed sheepishly.

" _Sorry...It's just that we have our own problems..._" Kira said as he looked down. " _I'm very worried about what'll happen to the team._ " he added.

" _Is something wrong with the basketball team?_ " She asked as Kira nodded. " _What's wrong?_ "

" _Have you heard at our progress so far...?_ " Kira asked as Cagalli thought for a second.

" _Yeah...I heard you've been in a loosing streak this year...Is there some misunderstandings between the team?_ " Cagalli asked carefully.

" _Worse, since we loss two match consecutively...The team had a fall out and just didn't get along...today's match, almost half of the team threw in the towel...saying that our team was done with..._" He said sadly, lowering his gaze.

" _So they quit...? I'm sorry...I didn't know..._" Cagalli said apologetically.

Kira shook his head... " _No, don't be. Were both stressed out with our own activities...We are the team Leaders after all..._" Kira said as she patted Cagalli's head, irritatingly. " _Kira!_ " she shout as she pushed him away. Kira laughed at her.

Then Cagalli frowned, " _But yours is a much more bigger problem...your next match is within three weeks...and if you lose another match...It'll be game over...you'll be dropped-out in the semi-finals!" Cagalli said worriedly as Kira shook his head with a grin._

" _Now whose being a negative thinker?_ " Kira teased as Cagalli glared at him. " _Shut up..._"

Kira shook his head with a smile as he pulled her into a hug, " _Don't worry, little sister...It'll work out you'll see..._" He said as Cagalli elbowed him.

Kira let her go and sighed, " _All we need is at least five new players...problem is, we don't know anyone who would like to join and where will we recruit decent players...If we look for the players needed...we would lose time to practice...It's not that bad..._" He added, his smile slowly disappearing.

" _Kira..._"

* * *

**- One week Later, early morning. at the school locker room. -**

* * *

" _Cagalli!_ " Kira called out running towards his sister in the hallways.

" _Hey, Kira!_ " Cagalli said as she opened her locker and got her books, she turned to look at him as soon as she closed her locker.

" _What are all excited about? So early in the morning..._? " She asked seeing the wide grin on his face.

" _I've got some great news! It's about the team!_ " He said excitedly.

Cagalli smiled at the look at him. _" Did you find your outstanding recruits? " _She asked just as excited as Kira. " _Ah, no...not yet._ " Kira answered as Cagalli slapped his shoulder.

" _And how is that good news? So...What about it?_ " she asked.

Kira placed a hand on his bruised shoulder and spoke, " _Did you hear that there will be new students coming here today?_ "

" _Yeah...so? Can we guarantee that they'll join your cause? And if they even have the talents?_ " Cagalli asked as she got a sandwich on her bag and sat on a nearby bench and began to it eat.

Kira followed and took out a sandwich and sat beside her.

" _It's just that...My best friend is one of those students!_ " he said as he ate breakfast.

Cagalli look at him and spoke, " _I see..._" she said then she took a bite at her sandwich.

" _Is your best friend good?_ " she asked as she took another bite.

Kira was about to speak, but a green, mechanical bird gently perched on his left shoulder.

Kira smiled and looked at the bird, " _Yeah...one of the best! He was always there for me when we were kids...We always play one on one and I rarely win against him..._" He said as he finished his sandwich.

" _Oh, okay..._" Cagalli said as she finished her sandwich. She threw the wrapper in a nearby trashcan expertly. Kira did the same.

" _He has his friends with him and they're good too he said that he'll ask them for me._ " Kira said happily.

" _Good for you..._" Cagalli said as she stood up and stretched around.

" _And I asked if he knows any females that can join your team...he said that there are two of his friends that he can ask to join..._" Kira asked as Cagalli turned towards her brother her eyes gleaming in excitement.

" _No way...Really?_ "

* * *

- **Meanwhile, On a nearby train going to ORB High University. -**

* * *

" _Do we have to join...really_? " A black haired boy with crimson eyes spoke dejectedly.

" _Yeah, yeah...like we have another choice..._" A metallic haired guy spoke with disdain.

Then a tanned guy with blonde hair messed his silver haired friend before he spoke. " _Come on now, you guys should be thankful that someone's inviting us to a club so early...much more, the school's basketball team..._"

" _Besides...Think of all the pretty ladies..._" the blond guy added as the silver haired guy push him away." Not interested. " he said flatly;

" _Yeah, the only girl he wants him near him, is his mother than some other pretty girls..._" A brunette girl teased as the silver haired guy fumed.

He was well just about to go to his fits...Good thing he was stopped by his tanned friend. But he pushed his friend's hand away from his mouth. " _Shut up! Well let me just tell you, You're not part of the pretty girls. If you're wandering._"

" _Like hell if I care..._" The brunette spoke as they started to bicker making the whole group sigh at the two.

" _Now, now don't fight you two..._" A green haired boy said as he went to the two and calmed them down.

They broke the two away, though they occasionally glare at one another making the others sigh. A pink haired girl smiled at the group.

After awhile, the pink haired girl with azure eyes spoke, she smiled as she look at the blue haired companion beside her. " _Excited?_ " she asked with a bright smile.

The Blue haired boy looked at her, he removed his sunglasses, showing his bright emerald eyes as he stared at her. " _Yeah...It has been awhile since I last saw him..._" He said.

" _Are we close by?_ " The girl asked. The Blue haired boy smiled a little and nodded, " Yeah, we're almost there. "

The girl smiled as she clapped her hands together once. " _You'll finally be able to meet your dear friend after such a long time...I think Pink-chan would love to meet him too...Won't you?_ " She asked as the pink Haro circled around her joyously. " _Haro! Haro! New friends!_ " It said excitedly.

" _Yeah..._" The blue haired boy said as he looked towards the window, The University was now shown.

"_ORB High University..._"

* * *

**- End of Chapter One, Downfall and Uprisings-**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I finally had the chance to finish this...I hope this was long enough to repay you with my sudden absence. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. I would be most grateful for your reviews.

Thank you for reading this. Hope you don't find this too boring. and I apologize that it took me long.


	3. Chapter II: A New Beginning

**My M.V.P.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Miss the story? ...Sorry about that. The reviews and messages I received, regarding to continue this story is quite touching. I never planned on ending the story so abruptly and I wouldn't give up on it either. I will continue this story til the end. :)

* * *

**" To meet someone new...It's something to look forward to. "**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A New Beginning**

* * *

" ___That darn brother of mine...ordering me around like this..._ " A blonde said, holding tightly to a bunch of stack papers while she ran towards the empty hallways.

"___Now, I'm even late..._" She said as she glanced at her watch, still running, " ___Oh, why did I even agree to help him?_ " She added as she thought about what happened awhile ago.

* * *

"___Oh no...Why am I still doing here? I forgot to bring the papers to Principal Dullindal!_ " Kira said panicking as he paced around.

" ___Kira..._" Cagalli said to get his attention but Kira ignored her, "_ I_ ___was so excited about telling you about the news that I completely forgotten about the papers!_ " He said frankly.

" ___Kira!_ " Kira winced as he turned to look at her, " ___Yeah?_ " He asked sheepishly.

" ___Just what are those papers for?_ _Are they important?_ " Cagalli asked as Kira took a deep breath and sighed to calm down before he speak.

" ___Cagalli, those papers are important...Remember that the team had been cut in half due to our second loss?_ " He saw Cagalli nod before he continued.

" ___Well, the principal said that our team have not been efficient, we haven't been a team ever since we lost the first match, We just fought and fought...So the principal has concluded that our team be disbanded..._" Kira said as Cagalli got frustrated.

" ___How could he do such a thing?_ " She exclaimed as Kira calmed her down, " ___Don't get angry at the principal...Someone forced him to do it...saying that the team leader - I - was not responsible and led the whole team down..._"

"___So it means that the person who told the principal that the team be replaced, is one of your former teammates?_ " Kira nodded, " ___He led it...Half of the team is with him._ " He added as Cagalli clenched her fists.

" ___Why could those cowards do such a thing? Who was the bastard who led them..._" Seeing the look on Kira's face was enough to figure it out. " ___That bastard, Seiran...He and his low life minions!_ " She exclaimed as she stood up to give him a punch, Kira managed to calm her.

" ___We clearly don't want to start a fight now...do we, Cagalli?_ " He looked at her sincerely as his sister sighed, " ___Kira... you're too nice that's why people take advantage of you._ " She said.

His brother laughed sheepishly as she quirked a brow at him, " ___So what do you plan on doing?_ "

Kira looked at her, smiling, " ___This papers contains a request...since Jona has a full team ready to replace us..._" He was interrupted by Cagalli, " ___They probably joined that fool for the money._ "

Kira coughed to get her attention, " ___Oh, sorry, Kira...Go on._ "

Kira sighed, but soon regained his cheerful smile, " ___Since they have a team, I propose a challenge. Whoever wins get to be the school's basketball team._ "

Cagalli looked at him concerned. "___But isn't it to rash for such a request? Did your coach approved?_ " Kira laughed sheepishly, " ___Ah...no. Coach Mwu would bite my ear off once he founds out..._"

"___But he'll found out sooner or later... Since you'll meet him in your first class, shouldn't you tell him first, before you send those papers to the principal?_ " Cagalli asked as Kira shook his head and handed the papers to her. " ___W-what are you-_-"

" ___Please, Cagalli! Do it for your brother... Please give it to Principal Dullindal for me!_ " Kira said, begging, " ___I'll think of what I could do about the coach's rampage..._"

" ___But, Kira...I have a class too! With Stellar's injury, Coach Murrue called a meeting with the whole team... Being the team leader I can't be late._ " Cagalli said as Kira looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

" ___Please, Cagalli...the whole basketball team depends on it!_ " Kira said as Cagalli countered, " ___But Kira...shouldn't you give it to the principal yourself and think it over? You still don't even have a full te-_ "

Kira interrupted, " ___I will... Right now, time is running out. If I don't do something, there wouldn't be another chance._ "

Cagalli hesitated at first but when Kira added, " ___If this papers wouldn't be given to the principal now...then the title of team captain would be given to Jona, and his team would be the official school's basketball team._ "

Cagalli sighed, " ___Fine...I'll give it to him..._ " Kira smiled broadly, " ___Thanks, Cagalli! I knew that I can count on you! I owe you big time!_ "

Then she looked at him, curiously, " ___Though I can't understand why can't you do it yourself..._"

"_ I_ ___have to get to class early to lessen the coach anger once I told him what I did..._We did,_ to be exact... Ow!_ " He held his stomach as Cagalli elbowed him, " ___Why did you bring me into this?_ "

" ___Please? I'll talk to Coach Murrue, too! So you won't get to trouble for being late._ " Kira pleaded as Cagalli sighed, "___I've already decided, haven't I? You have to be my little brother after this._ "

Kira nodded, " ___It's a done deal!_ " He said, " ___Geez...Kira, I still don't think this is such a good idea and-_ " Kira ran off, " ___And there he goes..._" A green mechanical bird perched on her shoulder, ___" Torii! "_

Cagalli shook her head, " ___Your owner is so meek... He has to brace himself though... With what he's planning on doing...I just hoped it will turn out okay_. "

* * *

" ___Considering the fact that he still don't officially have a full team yet...this probably means a lot is going to happen..._" She said, thinking out loud.

She was still in deep thought that she barely paid enough attention to what was around her. She just continued running forward.

The moment she turned to a corner, she was greeted by someone, rather ran into someone...literally.

They fell to the ground, hard. Sending the stranger a few meters away from where he was standing just awhile ago due to the strong impact, Papers were also floating around, scattered around them.

Cagalli held her head and groaned as she tried to get up and shook her head, once her headache settled down a bit, she glared at the man as soon as she saw his face

" ___Did you happen to look where you were going!_ " She yelled angrily as she got up.

" ___That should be my line..._" He said calmly as he sat up and looked at the girl who bump her, " ___I fell head first to the floor...and mind you, that it hurts_. " He added as he scratch his head.

Cagalli eyed the navy haired guy with emerald eyes, She realize that he wasn't quite familiar to her, she forced herself to stay quiet since she saw a group of teens, that was also not familiar to her behind the guy that she bumped to.

She thought that they were with him, that's why she didn't want trouble, beside she was in a hurry.

" ___Alright, it was my fault..._" Cagalli said as she offered a hand to the guy to help him up and get this over with, " ___Sorry, I was in a hurry_. ___Can you stand up?_ " She added as the guy took her hand and got up.

" ___It's alright...Thanks for helping me up._ " He said with a reassuring smile, " ___Are you alright? Did you get hit hard?_ " Cagalli asked as the guy shook his head.

"___It hurts a little...But I'm alright._ " The guy said reassuringly as Cagalli nodded and started to collect the papers that fell to the ground.

The guy helped him pick the remaining papers that was near him for her, " ___What about you? Still intact?_ " He asked gently as they stood up, then he handed the papers to her as Cagalli bowed in thanks and smiled.

" ___I'm Fine... Thanks for helping me...and for your concern_. " Cagalli said as the guy smiled back, " ___Okay, that's good to know._ "

" ___You should be careful when you turn to a corner next time..._" A pink haired girl said with a sweet smile. Cagalli looked at her and smiled back, she nodded. " ___I will._ "

" ___Lacus is right_, ___You'd better be careful_, y___ou're lucky since you only bump into Athrun and didn't bump into Yzak, here...He would probably be having a fit and start a show now._ " A tanned man suddenly said, nudging his friend beside him.

" ___Shut up, Dearka! Go be a moron somewhere else!_ " He said as the blond shrugged his shoulders, " ___What did I tell you? The littlest thing insults him._ " He said as he received a scowl from his friend.

"___Ignore them... Didn't you said that you were in a hurry? You'd better go now than listen to them bicker, because it will go on for a long time._ " The brunette girl spoke as she looked at Cagalli.

" ___Oh, right. I'd better go...Thanks for telling me._ " Cagalli said as the brunette smiled, " ___No problem._ "

Then Cagalli looked at the guy he bump into, " ___Sorry again..._" She uttered before she ran off again.

The group watched her until she was out of sight in seconds.

"___Looks like she'll never slow down for a minute wouldn't she, Athrun?_ " A green haired boy said with a smile.

" ___Probably, Nicol. She'd make a pretty good soccer player with that speed and stamina._ " Athrun said in agreement.

" ___She is, actually..._" The black haired boy said as the group looked at him.

" ___How'd you know, Shinn?_ " Dearka said suspiciously, " ___Do you know her?_ " Shinn shook his head in reply, " ___No, I just saw her on this poster._ " He pointed out as the whole group looked at her except Athrun.

Because Athrun saw a small green mechanical bird was flying towards were Cagali went, ___" Torii! "_

He watched it flew till it was gone from his sight, then he turned to look at what the others were looking at.

" _So I guess that girl we saw was her, the soccer team's leader... Is she your friend's friend that told us that she needed to recruit new members, Athrun?_ " Lacus asked as Athrun looked at her and nodded.

" ___Yeah, I guess so..._ " Athrun said as the brunette looked at him curiously, " ___Weren't you supposed to know her since you already heard about her from your friend?_ " She asked.

" ___My friend, Kira, really didn't say much about her, Shiho...He didn't even told me her name at the very least._ " Athrun said.

" ___Talk about meeting some pretty ladies, huh, Athrun? Wasn't she quite overwhelming? You've even fallen for her...literally that is._ " Dearka said jokingly as he laugh.

"___Very funny_. " Athrun said with a smile, He had unconsciously held his aching back, he has practically forgotten about the fall.

" ___Though you could've asked for directions, this school is so damned huge! Now, where do you think we should go? We can't spend the whole day searching for the __****__**principal's office**____!_ " Yzak said, pissed off as he crossed his hands.

" ___Though I don't think that she would show us around... She was in a hurry wasn't she? She might be late for class._ " Shinn said.

" _Maybe...but I think she was heading for the Principal's office as well..._" Athrun said as they looked him curiously.

" _How do you think that she would be headed there, Athrun?_ " Nicol asked as Athrun looked at them.

" _The papers that she was carrying that fell to the ground due to the fall was addressed to the principal, though I really didn't see what it could be for...All I know is that she is headed there._ " He said as the group sighed.

Dearka scratched his head, " _Why didn't you tell us sooner, Athrun? We should've joined her then..._"

"_ Sorry...I didn't realize it till now. I was a bit shaken up by the fall._ " He replied as they started walking towards where Cagalli was running awhile ago.

" _Geez...It'll be quite a hike...What a nice start for this school year!_ " Yzak complained as the group smiled at him.

" _I'd say this is a wonderful new beginning, It's quite exciting isn't it, Athrun?_ " Lacus said as Athrun looked at her curiously, " _You met someone new...It's something to look forward to_. "

" _Yeah, I guess it is._ " Athrun said as he nod in agreement. " _I agree, it is an exciting, new beginning._ "

* * *

******End of Chapter Two: A New Beginning**

* * *

**A/n:** That's all for the moment, Sorry if it's shorter than the chapter before it, nor is it as exciting, I reckon? But this is still only the start, it will get more livelier, fun and there will be more action as the story continues.

I'm currently finishing up the remaining uncompleted stories I have left, including this one, before I start another multi-chapter story. I'll be updating more regularly than leaving it for a long time. ( two months? ) I'm sorry and thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. :) I have to admit, I missed writing this, I had fun and I hope you did too.

* * *

(^o^)v { See you on the next chapter, hopefully, not after a month...ha!ha!ha! No, it wouldn't be, I'll update this story after a few days, a week at max. There is another story that I'm trying to finish. It's on my profile.]


	4. Chapter III: To Never give in

******My M.V.P.**

* * *

******Author's Note:** I planned this story to become a simple tale of a student in which we can relate to. This story's plot is focused on sports, but there will be times that they will go to classes and just hang out. Like regular students, but that doesn't mean their life can't get exciting. :)

* * *

_**" Stand up and face every target "**_

* * *

******- Chapter Three: To Never give in -**

* * *

" ___You did what, you goof?_ " Mwu asked angrily as he shook Kira.

" ___I asked my sister to send the papers, requesting a match to decide who will be the school's basketball team..._ " Kira said meekly as Mwu planned on hitting him in the head.

" ___That was only an expression! I heard you clearly the first time. Why did you did it?_ " Mwu said exasperatedly as Kira winced.

" ___Because I don't want Jona and his team to take our place without a fight._ " Kira said as he glance at his remaining team, his loyal friends.

Kira's remaining team members are; Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Kuzzey Buskirk, Sting Oakley and Auel Neider.

His friends smiled at him and nodded. Then he faced Mwu, " ___Can't we have another chance?_ " He said as Mwu sighed and let him go.

" ___How can you face a full team with only six members?_ " Mwu asked the team.

" ___Well... We only need five members in the field to play._ " Auel replied as Mwu looked at him with a raised brow.

" ___Do you clowns think that you can play a four quarter game without rest? I could just Imagine...One of you clowns will sub for a player on the field... But what about the others?_ " Mwu said.

" ___We've got to try, even If it may seem impossible._ " Tolle said as Mwu looked at him, " ___There is no way that you can last that long without rest._ "

" ___But there is a solution._ " Kira said, making the others look at him, curiously.

" ___What do you mean, Kira?_ " Sai asked as Kira replied, " ___I think I'll be able to recruit new members, today..._ "

Mwu eyed Kira suspiciously, " ___What makes you so sure? Who are they? Do they have the skill?_ "

" ___I know they do, coach. I think you may not know them since they're just transferring here today. My childhood friend is one of them and trust me, he's good._ " Kira said.

" ___Only one?_ " Mwu questioned as Kira replied hurriedly, " ___No, no! He has his friends with him, I do not know them, but he says that they can play._ "

"___Anyone who can hold a basketball can do I guess...Geez, Kira I guess I'll just have to trust in you since it has been done._ " Mwu gave in as he scratched his head sheepishly. " ___Although I doubt the Principal would approve of it so quickly, since the next match is within three weeks and so_. " He added.

" ___I know he'll approve..._" Kira said with a smile, " ___That's why I send my sister, Cagalli for the job. She is very persuasive._ "

" ___Stubborn and persistent is much more like it._ " Sting corrected as Kira laughed sheepishly. " ___Yeah...I guess she is_. "

"___I'm even afraid that your sister might make the Principal upset, You know Cagalli can be so loud._ " Kuzzey said meekly.

" ___Ah, no, my sister knows when to behave and when to be...all out._ " Kira replied, Still doubtful, knowing her sister well.

" ___Well I guess that the young lady is probably there now... She has to be running, seeing that she has a class with Coach Murrue...She's probably worried about her, I guess I can talk to her to say that his brother asked a request..._" Mwu said as he went towards the door.

" ___I'm going to go to Coach Murrue and tell that she may not be able to go to practice... I want the six of you to train harder and be in shape... I want you guys to win that expected match! There's no way I'll be able to calm down with Jona as team captain...Well I'm off._ " Mwu said as he exited the gym.

" ___Do you think we'll be able to win? I have a bad feeling about this..._" Kuzzey asked the team as Auel messed his hair and replied, " ___Don't be such a negative thinker, We'll win and show the traitors what we're made of!_ "

" Y___eah, there's no way in hell that those royal pain will beat the likes of us! We're a team!_ " Sting said.

" ___Yeah, Jona can buy friends to stay by his side but we're all in this together!_ " Tolle said cheerfully.

" ___Well, I guess we should practice now, shouldn't we, Kira?_ " Sai asked as Kira nodded, " ___Yeah, We've got to do our best. We've already decided and we're finally here...this will be our last chance to prove ourselves that we are and always be a team._ "

Then Kira held the basketball in the middle as the group followed and formed a circle as they held the ball.

" _****__**Go team!**_ " They all cheered, as they soon practiced.

* * *

" ___Finally...I'm here..._ " Cagalli said as she panted, "___I wonder if he's in?_ " She thought as she knocked on the door.

There was a long silent at first that made her feel nervous, then after awhile, a voice was heard, " ___Come in..._ "

" ___Well...here goes, nothing..._ " Cagalli gulped before she entered the Principal's office.

Students often make a tale that once you enter the office, you'll come out as a different person, either for the best or worse.

Of course it was only one of the school's hidden mysteries, there were seven to be exact. But it's better not to think about it now and save it for another time.

As she entered, she was greeted by the president of the Student's Council, Rey Za Burrel. He was always known to hang around near the Principal.

" ___Good Morning, President._ " Cagalli greeted as Rey returned her greeting, " ___Good Morning... Excuse me, but I'm afraid that I have to take my leave now..._" He said.

Then he looked at the principal, " ___Excuse me, Principal Dullindal..._ " He bowed and left the room.

" ___That guy gives me the creeps..._ " Cagalli thought as she saw the Principal looking at her with a smile, waiting for her to make the first move.

She smiled back as she walked towards his desk, she stood just a few meters away from him.

" ___Good Morning, Principal Dullindal. Sorry for visiting you so suddenly..._" Cagalli greeted respectfully with a bow.

" ___Good Morning, Miss Athha. Don't apologize, It's a principal's job to help a student in need, no matter what cause._ " Principal Dullindal said,

"___In fact, I wanted to see you. You and your team showed a lot of promise during your last match . I congratulate you for winning, making our school reach the Semi-Finals, You've gave the school great honor... Making me and the whole school-student body proud of each and everyone of you._ " he added.

" ___Thank you, Principal...though I'm supposed to be happy of the outcome...Not all turned out the way we planned._ " Cagalli said with a hint of sadness as she recalled their last match.

Wherein Stellar sacrificed herself for her and tried her very best to stand up and win the match. It was thanks to her that it all went well, but it cost her so much.

It was quite unbearable for Cagalli to see one of her team members- a close friend - injured and sad.

" ___It wasn't your fault._ " Principal Dullindal said as Cagalli looked at him.

"___I was quite taken aback by what happened to Miss ____Loussier... but it was her own choice so you needn't have to take the blame on what happened to her. She was well aware of what she did and it may upset her that you feel bad about it..._

___I'm sure she risked herself for you because she knew that you can find ways to secure the whole team's chance in the championship than her. I wish her a fast and safe recovery, She's happy that she saved you, So don't feel bad about it and look forward, Miss Athha_. " He said as Cagalli smiled.

" ___Stand up and face every target. That is your team's motto, isn't it? It's very important to follow that now...especially In this kind of situation._ " He said as Cagalli nodded.

" ___Yes, I understand... Thank you, principal._ " Cagalli said gratefully as the Principal smiled at her.

" ___Now, can you tell me the reason for your visit?_ " He asked as Cagalli hand him the papers that Kira gave him, Principal Dullindal took it and began reading it. "_ Hmm..._"

" ___Umm...My brother, Kira Yamato, the team captain of the basketball team, asked me to give this to you. I ask you to please give him a redeem himself and his team._ " She said as the Principal place the papers down and looked at her.

" ___I would love to comply, I was always proud of your brother's performance, But I had no choice but to give Jona the tittle of Team captain...It was a hard decision, and the only reason I accept it, was because they have a full team and it has gotten a bit desperate since one more loss and our school's basketball team will lose it's chance._ "

" ___But my brother will find a way... He'll have full team ready as soon as he can. Please accept his request. He wants to prove that he and his team can cooperate and regain the school's honor._ " Cagalli insists.

" ___Their is only three more weeks till the next match... Will he be able to recruit some members as short as two days?_ " Dullindal said as Cagalli nodded.

" ___Yes, he can. I'm sure he can. He already has some...promising new recruits_. " Cagalli said hesitatingly.

" ___What a lie...Darn you, Kira! Make sure that you do get those recruits! Otherwise I'll be embarrassed to death, If you don't!_ " She thought to herself, hiding her doubts with a reassuring smile.

" ___Is that so...?_ " Principal Dullindal said as he closed his eyes and thought about it, Cagalli was getting nervous as the room went silent for a whole minute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun and the group continued to walk aimlessly.

"___Are we really going in the right direction?_ " Yzak complained. " ___If you're doubting, why don't you take the lead?_ " Shiho said.

"___I would, if I know where we're going!_ " Yzak replied grouchily as Shiho grinned at his expected outburst.

" ___Please, Yzak you're looking like an old man, yelling about something so low..._ " Dearka teased as Yzak looked at him irritatingly, " ___Who're you calling old!_ "

Dearka winced as Yzak screamed, he thought for a minute that his ears would explode. He had unconsciously covered them with a toothy grin showed on his face.

" ___We aren't deaf, Yzak... Could you please lower your voice? I'm right beside you, you know_. " Dearka said cheekily as Yzak planned on spanking him in the head as Dearka covered his head in defense.

" ___Come on guys, cut it out... We might be disturbing the others that are in class._ " Shinn said as Dearka and Yzak quieted down.

Although Dearka was still whispering something to Yzak, that makes his friend clenched his hands and teeth in irritation.

The others shook their heads as they let them do what they wish, as long as they keep it down.

After awhile, They continued to walk forward on the empty hallways of the school. It was also quiet silent as they pass by, they can't help but feel eerie.

" ___This place is giving me the creeps... Look, I feel goosebumps..._" Dearka uttered, " _Are you sure we're still in the same school?_ "

" ___Of course we are, Dearka... Unlike where we were before, this side of the hallways is kind of silent, it must've means we're getting close, aren't we, Athrun?_ " Nicol asked as Athrun nodded.

" ___Yeah._ " Athrun spoke, though he seemed confident he still felt uneasy, " ___I hope._ " he thought to himself, after all they couldn't be loss.

" ___I want to ask for directions but I haven't seen anybody else passing by, since we met the blonde girl..._" Lacus said as the group nod in agreement.

" ___I wish we could see her again._ " Shiho said as they continued walking.

" ___I think she might be close by and we're walking at the right way..._" Athrun said as the group looked at him.

" ___Why do you think so, Athrun?_ " Shinn asked as they stopped walking. Athrun pointed something, it was too far and the others could only see a shadow, going near them.

" ___What is that...? A ghost?_ " Dearka said sheepishly as he cling onto Yzak. " ___Hide me..._" He said teasingly as Yzak shook him off, " _Get off me!_ "

They all watched alert as the shadow came near them, as it went near, they slowly realize what it was.

" ___Torii!_ " It said as the group saw what it is, a green mechanical bird, they can't help but sigh in relief and laughed at one another.

"___For goodness sake it's just a bird...but is that a robot?_ " Dearka said as the bird circled around them, then it flew towards Athrun and perched on his shoulder. " _Torii!_ "

"___Oh look.. it is a mechanical bird, he seems to like you, Athrun._ " Nicol said as the bird flew once more and circled Athrun.

" ___It's like you knew each other._ " Dearka said as the bird perched on Athrun's hand and looked at him, " ___Torri?_ "

" ___I knew it, alright..._ " Athrun said as he turned to looked at the group that was eyeing him curiously.

" ___I made it you see...I gave it to Kira when we were young. It's very similar to Haro._ " Athrun said as Lacus pink Haro jumped around them joyously. " ___Haro! Haro!_ "

Then Lacus picked Haro up, " ___Come on, Haro, don't be noisy..._ " She said sweetly as the pink Haro settled down on her hands.

" ___So why do you think that the girl is near?_ " Yzak asked as the bird flew on towards the deeper hallways in front of them.

"___I saw it flying towards her when you guys check out the poster, Why is it with her, I don't know... But let's follow it for now, I think it'll show us the way..._ " Athrun said as he ran after it.

" ___Hey, Athrun! Wait for us!_ " Dearka said as they soon ran after him.

* * *

" ___So...will you please give Kira a chance?_ " Cagalli asked as the principal looked at her and smiled,

" ___I accept. Please tell your brother that I'm giving him at least a week till the match. Whoever wins will be the school's basketball team and will be the one who will represent our school._ " Principal Dullindal said as Cagalli smiled broadly.

" ___Thank you for accepting! I'm sure they will do their very best, for you to see that your decision isn't in vain._ " Cagalli said as principal Dullindal stood up from his chair.

" ___I think it's a wonderful way of practice. A match between two teams that has the chance to represent our school... I think it's really something._ " He said as he walked towards the door.

"___Principal Dullindal...Where are you going, If I may ask?_ " Cagalli said as the principal looked at her.

" ___I'm going to broadcast it to the whole University, I think it's a great way to get the whole student body pumped up._ " He started, " ___But I have to borrow something from Rey, first... Please stay here at the meantime, Miss Athha._ " He added with a smile as he opened the door.

"___Prinipal!_ " Cagalli said as she went near the door. " ___I won't be long._ " Principal Dullindal said as he closed the door and left Cagalli inside the office.

" ___It's not that I mind. But geez...I am so late._ " Cagalli said as she looked at the clock.

* * *

" ___Torii! Slow down for a bit. They aren't catching up with us..._ " Athrun said as they turned to a corner.

" ___Torii!_ " Athrun looked back and saw that his friends are not in sight. He didn't stopped though, he continued to follow the mechanical bird.

Then as they turned to a corner, they continued to ran till they reached the fifth door on the left. It was the Principal's office.

Athrun looked around, It seems that all the rooms in this corridor is the School's faculty. Torri landed on the doorknob and started pecking on the hardwood door.

As he managed to catch up, " ___Hey wait, let's wait for the others._ " He said as he tried to catch the bird but failed as it flew and he finds himself leaning on the door.

* * *

" ___He said that he won't be long... But is has been ten minutes or so..._ " Cagalli said as she circled around using the principal's office chair to amuse herself as she spend time.

She eyed the watch and saw that it has almost been an hour, She's late for forty-five minutes, she thought that it would be pretty embarrassing to go to her first class at this rate.

She sighed as she stood up and pace around, back and forth, feeling a bit restless.

Then she heard a soft knock on the door, " ___That must be, the principal? But...it couldn't be, he wouldn't knocked on his own office door..._ " She thought curiously as she went towards the door.

"___What a surprise it may be, when it's someone else rather than the principal enters the room and see's me instead of the principal._ " Cagalli said as she turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

* * *

___Yep, it would probably be a nice little surprise..._

* * *

******- End of Chapter Three, To Never give in -**

* * *

******A/n**: Sorry if I end it abruptly, but I have to save the rest for the next chapter. I hope it's alright. I'm currently planning on the next chapter and I guess I'll be able to post it in a couple of days.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm currently thinking of ways that I can write this story, based on what you're expecting to see and make them blend in naturally. I like keeping it simple.

Look forward to the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter IV: First Impressions

**My M.V.P.**

* * *

Author's Note: Hi there, Sorry if it took me a long time to update, I've been a little busy taking care of my new pets. They just won't stop their mischievous antics. One is even gnawing at my laptop when I was writing this chapter. XD

I hope this chapter is to your liking.

* * *

"_****__**You only have one chance to make it a good one.**_ "

* * *

******- Chapter Four: First Impressions -**

* * *

" _Geez... Where the hell did that Zala go?_ " Yzak said sarcastically.

" ___He had a head start and he runs fast, he could probably be anywhere by now_. " Dearka said with disbelief as they continued to walk aimlessly.

"___Stop yapping you two and start using your eyes than your mouth. We can't be separated from one another. We have to find him._ " Shiho said as Yzak and Dearka pouted.

" ___How are we supposed to see him in such a large campus so easily...?_ " Shinn asked, concerned.

" ___We'll find him. All we have to do is keep on searching, let's search for the principal too._ " Nicol said with a cheerful smile.

" ___Nicol's right. I'm sure we'll find him. All we have to do is believe we can._ " Lacus said, smiling sweetly.

" ___It's like finding a needle in a haystack...We don't even know where they are..._ " Dearka said with disdain.

" ___Stop complaining. We should stop and asked for questions if you want. I see a couple of pairs down there..._" Shiho said as she pointed out the group of people talking to one another.

" ___They seem to be busy. But I guess we have to asked them._ " Nicol said.

" ___You've got that right...My foot are already killing me. I prefer to have a few directions than to wander about aimlessly in this halls._ " Yzak said as the group nodded.

" ___I agree. But I think we should let Lacus ask. It would be trouble if we let Yzak do the honor of asking those people for directions..._ " Dearka said as he covered his head as Yzak planned on punching him.

" ___Alright guys cut it out, Let's avoid doing any misdoings at the meantime, we don't need any trouble._ " Nicol said as the two bitterly nodded.

" ___Okay guys lets go_. " Shinn said as they went towards the other group.

* * *

As they got there, they were immediately greeted warmly.

" ___Oh, hello there, are you the new students?_ " She asked as Lacus and the group nodded.

" ___I'm Murrue Ramius. One of the school's female gym instructors. I am also the female's soccer team's coach._ "

" ___And I'm Mwu La Flaga. One of this school's male gym instructor. I'm also the head coach of the school's official basketball team._ "

Lacus and the group happily greeted them with a smile, then they looked at the other two.

" ___We have been expecting you, It's a great honor for me to see you here. I am ORB High University's Principal, Gilbert Dullindal._ " He said as the students that have been looking for him eyed him in awe.

They can't believe that they found him when they weren't even searching for him. They can't help not to laughed sheepishly at one another.

" _This young man beside me is the president of the school's Student Council..._" Dullindal said as the young man stepped in and introduced himself.

" _I'm Rey Za Burrel. Like Principal Dullindal said, I am the president of the Student Council, look for me when you have any questions regarding the school._ " He said, looking at Shinn.

"___We're also looking for a member in the Student Council._ " Rey added as the group greeted him.

" ___It's a pleasure to meet all of you._ " Lacus said as the other four nodded.

" ___It's a pleasure to have you as well, I welcome you, Lacus Clyne, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Shinn Asuka, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amarfi. I hope you have a pleasant school life here._ " Principal Dullindal said as the students looked at him.

" ___Welcome to, ORB High University_. " He added as the group nodded.

" ___I'm sure we will..._ " Shinn said as the principal nodded, " ___Of course, We offer a lot of facilities that may interest you, and there will be no problem with the students here. Be it your upperclassmen or underclassmen, I assure you that they mean well_. "

" ___Yep, this place is so huge that we got lost and we don't know were the hell are we..._ " Dearka said as the group looked at him.

" ___Did I say that out loud? Oops..._" Dearka added as he laughed sheepishly, the group looked at him disapprovingly.

"___So you're lost? Then allow me to show you around. If I can, Principal Dullindal?_ " Rey said as Dullindal nodded.

"___I allow it. Do not worry, I will not let you go to your classes for today, your schedule will be given to you later, Come visit me, for now let Rey show you around so you won't get lost tomorrow when your first day in classes start_. "

" ___We greatly appreciate your help, but one of us got separated from the group. He was looking for your office, Principal. _" Nicol said.

" ___Athrun Zala. I know. Rest assured that I will find him. He's probably over there already... Just enjoy the tour. I have already suspected that one of you would get lost, I have already prepared for it_. " Dullindal said as the group looked at him.

" ___Is that so..._ " Yzak said with doubt as he crossed his arms..

"___Yes, Don't worry. Just enjoy the tour. Athrun will also be given a tour later on, If he's in the office then you don't have anything to worry._ " Dullindal said.

"___I think we should begin the tour now, shall we?_ " Rey asked as the group of six nodded. " ___Excuse us Principal Dullindal. Coach Mwu and Coach Murrue. We shall take our leave, now._ " He added as they nodded at him.

" ___Alright, Mr. President. Please lead us._ " Shiho said as Rey began to walk, the others followed behind.

" ___Please just call me, Rey. I would also advice you to stay near to avoid getting lost, this is a large school. Also watched your step, it would be bad if you hurt yourselves._ "

* * *

" ___Torii...Please stop flying around and stay put for a second, before someone gets hurt._ " Athrun said, he was still leaning on the door when he tried to get up.

He was quite surprised that the door began to open, he didn't even have much chance left to move, he finds himself falling down towards the other room.

This is the second time that he founds himself on the ground, again, but this time he was on top.

He was still quite out of it when he slowly opened his eyes to look at the person who he feel down on.

" ___Hopefully not the principal._ " He thought as his vision cleared, He was surprised to see bright amber eyes, starring at him, bewilderingly.

Coincidentally, It was the same person who bump into him a little earlier.

They just looked at one another, both still not in their proper senses. They remained in their awkward position as the room fell silent for a whole minute.

But someone has to make the first move, after all, they can't be planning on staying in that position.

Hesitatingly, Someone decided to end the awkwardness by saying...

* * *

" ___Where's Cagalli? She never misses out any meetings and practices..._ " Miriallia said as she sat down on the bench, the others followed.

" ___She must still be blaming herself about what happened to Stellar, Milly._ " Asagi said as the others hesitatingly agreed.

" ___All of us are involved... She shouldn't bare it by herself._ " Milly said as the others looked down.

Then they felt tense and the group fell silent, Flay decided to break the awkwardness among them.

" ___Listen up, guys! No one is to blame from all of this! This is no one's fault! Stellar made her own decision, we shouldn't feel bad or this will only just upset her. What's done is done, all we can do now is to look forward and prepare on what's going to happen next_. "

The group was silent again, but soon they looked at one another and nodded.

" ___Flay's right. We shouldn't blame ourselves, I guess we should focus more on our next game._ " Asagi said as the others nodded.

"___Yeah, We still need a member, problem is we don't know who would be a perfect candidate_. " Flay said.

" ___But I'm sure we'll find somebody...If only we can locate Cagalli and asked her if she has found someone interested in joining our cause._ " Milly said as the others agreed.

" ___Yeah, but the question is...Where is our Leader?_ " She asked as the others shrugged their shoulders.

" ___She was probably ordered to do something by someone...I'm sure Cagalli won't be upset for something that has already been done._ " Flay said.

" ___And you are right, Cagalli was indeed asked for a favor, from her brother it seems._ " Murrue said from behind them.

The group, flinched as they turned to look at her, surprised.

" ___Hi, Coach. Did Coach Mwu told you about it?_ " Milly asked as Murrue nodded.

" ___He did, I admit, I was quite worried about Cagalli's sudden absence, but Coach Mwu did dispelled my doubts. He told me that her brother asked for her help, It seems to be concerned about the basketball team._ " Murrue said as she crossed her arms.

" ___Are you angry at Cagalli, coach?_ " Asagi asked as Murrue looked at her and sighed.

"___A little, but the right term was worried, She should've had told me that she was going to do a favor than to ran off without telling me._ " She said as the group smiled at her.

" ___Well I guess she thought that it would only be for a few minutes, She didn't know that the principal has already planned on what she's going to do next, she would probably missed the whole school day._ " Murrue added as the group looked at her curiously.

" ___The Principal?_ " Flay repeated as Murrue nodded, " ___We met Principal Dullindal outside, with Rey and some new sophomore students._ "

" ___Oh, cool! Then we have new students? I can't wait to meet them!_ " Milly said.

" ___Yeah! Do they have a female with them too?_ ___Maybe we can invite her to the group!_ " Asagi said as Murrue nodded. " ___There is a couple._ "

" ___I want to see them so we can see if they're interested in joining._ " Milly said.

" ___You guys will see each other, tomorrow. For now, the newcomers would be given a special school orientation and a tour in the University._ " Murrue said as the group nod at her.

" ___We understand, but what does our Leader have anything to do with this?_ " Flay asked as the group looked at their coach.

" ___One of the new students got separated, Principal Dullindal told them that there is a possibility that their lost friend might wander towards his office and he also stated that he left Cagalli there. He said that he'll ask a favor if the lost student is there..._ " Murrue said as she neared the group.

" ___If he is, then the what would the principal ask?_ " Flay asked.

* * *

"___Um...Are you...Are you alright?_ " Athrun said as he got off her and stood up, then he offered a hand to her.

Cagalli took his hand, " ___I'm alright._ " She said as she got up, then she looked at him and smiled, " ___It seems like we always seem to be bumping into one another, today..._ "

Athrun smiled back, " ___Yeah, it seems to be like it..._" He said as he looked at her, he noticed that he doesn't even know her name.

"___What about you? Are you, okay?_ " Cagalli asked as Athrun replied, " _I'm alright...miss_? "

" ___Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha_ " She said cheerfully as she offered her hand for a handshake, Athrun gladly took it as they shook hands. " ___I'm Athrun. Athrun Zala. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Cagalli._ "

" ___Just call me Cagalli, It makes me feel awkward when you add miss... Can I call you, Athrun?_ " She said as Athrun nodded.

" ___Okay, you can just call me, Athrun. I feel awkward too if you add any formalities._ " He said as they smiled at one another.

" ___That makes us even, then?_ " Cagalli said as Athrun nodded, " ___Yeah, I guess. It makes us feel weird like we're old or something._ "

" ___I completely agree with you._ " Cagalli said cheerfully, then in a little while, they laughed.

" ___Looks like you're warming up to one another so quickly. That's good._ " Someone said from behind them.

Athrun and Cagalli looked back and saw that the principal has returned. Principal Dullindal entered the room and closed the door as he walked closer to them.

" ___I guess I don't have to introduced you to one another now, do I? It seems you already knew one another._ " The principal said as Cagalli smiled at him.

" ___I've only met him today_. " She said. " ___I only met her today, too._ " Athrun added.

" ___Ah, So what's your first impression between one another?_ " Dullindal asked as he went to his desk and sat down on it's chair.

Athrun and Cagalli decided to moved closer to him, and walked towards his desk.

" ___They say that first impressions are important. Because you only have one chance to make it a good one. There will be no more second chances. That's why it is special..._ " Dullindal asked. " ___Why don't you looked at one another?_ " He added.

That question made the two nervous, but they did looked at one another. They can't help but feel embarrassed as they did so.

" ___So, do you agree with me? " _Dullindal asked as the two looked at him and nodded.

" ___That's good. That makes it easy to ask you a favor, seeing that you two, get along quite decently_. " He added as the two looked at him curiously.

" ___A favor, principal Dullindal?_ " Cagalli asked as the principal nodded, then he looked at Athrun.

" ___Mr. Zala, I met your friends a little earlier today they seem to be looking for you._ "

" ___Are they...alright?_ " Athrun asked as Dullindal smiled,

"___Don't worry about your friends, Mr. Zala. They're in excellent hands, I've asked Rey, the president of the Student Council, to aid your friends and give them a tour in this vast campus. _" He said as Athrun nodded. " ___I understand, principal._ "

Then Dullindal looked at Cagalli, "___Now, Miss Athha...The favor that I want to ask you... " Dullindal said as he took out_ some papers, containing Athrun and the others, schedule. He handed it to Athrun as the latter read it.

" ___Yes, Principal..? What do you need me to do?_ " Cagalli asked as Dullindal looked back at her and smiled.

* * *

" ___Principal Dullindal planned on asking my sister to be the lost student's chaperone and tour him in the whole school...Alone?_ " Kira asked worriedly.

"___She can handle herself Kira...To tell you the truth, I'm worried about the guy._ " Sai said as he cleaned his glasses with a cloth, Kira fidgeted around.

" ___That's why I'm worried, She might get into trouble..._ " Kira said as the others sighed.

Then Auel looked at Mwu, " _Did you happen to catch the name of this guy, Coach?_ " He asked as Mwu looked at him.

" _I forgot...The principal did mention it... I think it has... Zala or something..._ " Mwu said as Kira looked at him.

" ___Zala..? Athrun Zala? "_ Kira asked as Mwu looked at him and nodded,___ " Yeah, That's his name.._." Mwu said as he looked at Kira curiously. " ___Do you know him, Kira?_ " He added as Kira nodded and sighed.

" ___Thank goodness it's him, I've got nothing to worry about then..._ " Kira said as he calmed down and sat, his teammates and Mwu looked at him curiously.

" ___Who's Athrun, Kira?_ " Sting asked as Kira looked at them, " ___He's the guy that I've been talking about, he's my best friend. I trust him._ " He said as his teammates looked at one another.

" ___So he's a nice person?_ " Kuzzey said as Kira nodded, " ___Of course he is. Don't worry, He means us no harm..._ "

The team looked at Kira, suspiciously, " ___How can you be so sure?_ " Kuzzey asked.

" _I __knew him since we were young and I agree with Sai, I'm more worried about Athrun now than my sister, They're both stubborn, but I think they'll get along just fine._ " Kira said.

" ___So this Athrun, guy...is one of your new recruit? So I guess his friends are the other recruits, then?_ " Mwu asked as Kira nodded, " ___They are._ "

" ___Five new recruits...That makes it, eleven... We still lack one more to make it twelve at least but, eleven is better than six I guess..._ " Mwu said as he scratch his head.

" ___This is only a school basketball league. So we don't have to really have twelve members..._ " Sai said as Mwu nodded, "___I know... but we seem to be like a soccer team now... eleven members..._ "

" ___Speaking about the soccer team, How is the condition with Coach Murrue and her team? Didn't they need a member? Are there any new female students?_ " Tolle asked as Mwu looked at him.

"___I saw a couple, but I don't know if they're interested... They seem so high class and won't be able to do anything that will make their clothes dirty._ " Mwu said. " ___I can't say... Cagalli can influence others._ " He added.

" ___Speaking of my sister, I guess she won't be able to take part in any school activities today, am I right?_ " Kira said as Mwu nodded.

" ___You've got that right, Coach Murrue said that she will do the honor of telling your teachers that Cagalli will not be going to classes and will be excused since the Principal asked her a favor._ " Mwu said.

" _I also heard that there will be a special announcement..._ " He added as the team looked at him.

" ___What special announcement?_ " Kira asked.

* * *

"___I'm planning on announcing the big game that will determine the school's basketball team a little later, Before the School ends._ " Principal Dullindal said.

" ___Thanks for accepting the request, Kira made... I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that._ " Cagalli said as Athrun looked at her, " ___She knows Kira?_ " He thought to himself.

" ___I hope you would join the basketball team, Athrun. You seem to be good with it._ " Dullindal said as Athrun looked at him.

"___I'm not that good, I guess I can play ball, but I'm kinda out of practice. It has been such a long time since the last time I played._ " Athrun replied.

" _Once you learned how to play, it would only take a few hours of training to regain that skill, Athrun. Please do reconsider, I think you'll make an excellent player._ " Dullindal said.

" ___Besides, Kira would be very happy to let you join, they need new players. I'll gladly take you there._ " Cagalli said as Athrun nodded.

" ___I already knew and I did promised I'd join... This would be an excellent idea to see Kira again._ " Athrun thought as he smiled.

" ___But sadly, I think that the practice session is done, they must be going to their other classes now._ " Dullindal said.

" ___But I can take him to the gym, since I'll be escorting him in the tour, right?_ I do have a lot of free time today..." Cagalli said as she saw the principal nod. Then she looked at Athrun.

"___I'm sure you're curious about it, aren't you, Athrun?_ " She added as Athrun nodded.

" ___This school seems to be a fun place, there are a lot of places that I would love to know._ " Athrun said, " _Thanks for accompanying me, Cagallli._ " He added as Cagalli nodded. " ___No problem._ "

" ___Then I count that you guys will be well, Run along now, you two and have fun._ " Dullindal said as Cagalli and Athrun nodded, Then the two bowed before they walked towards the door.

" _Oh_, a___nd Athrun..._" Dullindal said as the two looked back, " ___Welcome to ORB High University._ " He said as Athrun nodded, " ___Thank you, principal._ "

Soon afterwards, they left the principal's office.

* * *

" ___I'm sure you'll have fun here, Athrun._ " Cagalli said as they walked on the corridors.

" ___I think I will... Where will we go to first? This area seems to already be a huge place..._ " Athrun said as Cagalli nodded.

" ___This school is huge, Even though this is my second year in this school, I still get lost sometimes. So don't blame me if we get lost._ " Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun smiled back, " ___I don't mind, at least I'm not alone. I would feel so stupid if I got lost by myself. "_

" ___We're both stupid if we get lost... I could just imagine the school's tribune headline; Two sophomore students got lost in the vast University. Will they be found or are they gone forever...?_ " Cagalli said teasingly, then she laughed, afterwards.

Athrun can't help but laugh along, " ___She's very unique._ " He thought.

"___I have to warn you, everyone from this school has some...very unique personalities. Some are nice and some are irritating. I'm at the middle... The rest... I'll tell you all about them as we pass by._ " Cagalli said as Athrun smiled at her.

" ___I guess I have to look forward to it, Lead the way._ " Athrun said as Cagalli smiled back and nodded.

" ___Let's make a run for it to get the job done quickly, so that we can hang out in the field, and for you to practice shooting some hoops_. ___You'd better not fall behind and catch up with me, Athrun!_ " Cagalli said as she ran.

" ___Hey wait! Don't leave me behind, Cagalli!_ ___I still don't know the way around this school! _" Athrun said as he ran after her.

They were already at the middle of the corridors, when suddenly the green mechanical bird flew and followed them from behind, " ___Torii!_ "

* * *

- ******End of Chapter Four: First Impressions** -

* * *

******A/n:** Sorry for errors and Thank you for reading, I hope you had fun! **:D** Please Review and tell me what you think.

On the next chapter, I plan on introducing some of the school's facilities as well as some new characters, that you may come to hate and love. Also, as much as possible, I won't be adding any Original Characters, all of the characters from this story will come from the original cast. :)

Look forward to it!


End file.
